Digitally enabled telephones and other connected devices, including cellular telephones, are all able to be connected to a data network. Unlike simple analog telephones, this ability to communicate with a server increases the variety and type of services which may be offered through such telephones.
Short range wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth and infrared (IR) are now available in most of the cellular phones and enable wireless communication, short range communication between a mobile devices such as cellular telephone and a computer (PC) for various purposes such as, for example transferring files and the like.
The computer, with which the cellular telephone is communicating, is usually connected to the internet through a wired or a wireless communication, providing for long range communication. New cellular technologies such as the third generation cellular technology enable users to upload or download data from a cellular device to a server connected to the internet via cellular network. Such uploading and downloading can be used, for example for synchronizing data residing in the mobile device such as cellular telephone, for example calendar information with an external server connected to the internet network. Such data transfer may be utilized for many purposes for example for uploading pictures to internet applications such as Flickr, Picasa, Facebook (social networks) or the like.
However the use of cellular internet technology for data transmission posses a problem in that it is expensive, not reliable and may cause a heavy traffic on the cellular network itself. In addition such technologies have bandwidth limitation which makes the downloading and especially uploading inconvenient.
Unfortunately, there is no such solution which facilitates the potential in connecting a cellular device to the internet via a computer. Such connection can allow users to easily transfer data between their cellular device and the internet “cloud”, without worrying about the cost of using the cellular network. Such connection can also improve the bandwidth and in particular when uploading data. Such connection can also enable user to transmit or receive data even when there is not connected to the cellular network or when the feature for connecting to the internet via cellular network is not available.